


The Doppelgänger Effect/ The S.S Effect

by sparkydooodle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama Llama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, The Styles Twins, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkydooodle/pseuds/sparkydooodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Smiths' is Harry Styles doppleganger, and he doesn't know why.</p>
<p>Things happen, (blame Louis Tomlinson) and the two boys meet, and Edward realizes- that Harry knows why.</p>
<p>This is my story from Wattpad, but wanted to try this out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Edward adjusted his glasses on his nose, brushed his long fingers across his forehead and crinkled up his face, he was not used to seeing it so bare without his curls. Since he arrived back to his old home town he was taking extra precautions to not look like him, but it was really hard when there was only oh-so-much he could change about himself while being in England on holiday. He sighed and threaded his fingers through his recently trimmed hair, fixing a grey beanie on top of his head and shaking it for good measure.

“I guess that’ll have to do” he murmured, apprehensively staring at his reflection.

He closed the door on himself as he left his Aunt’s house, where he and his mother had been spending the week and the next few. He waved at his two older cousins, his aunt, and his uncle, while silently bidding good bye to his mother who was blowing him large kisses as he left. He had never understood why she was so determined for him to live a normal life, especially since they had migrated less than twelve years ago, he had never really had one to begin with here in West Midlands, nonetheless in Florida where he now lived. He had never met his father- not even once and he was pretty sure the ungrateful sod wasn’t even there for his birth. All Edward knew of him was his looks- not because of photographs, but because that was what he saw when he looked into the mirror, his bright blue eyes was the only thing his mother had given him- that and possibly her terrible eyesight. His mother- Elaine, was never able to tell him much about his father, only that apart from his looks, he had also received his first name as his middle.

He was never really sure if he appreciated it all that much. 

He strolled towards the town he was so used to seeing now, he greeted the old familiar faces with that bright smile of his that everybody couldn’t help but return. Today, his mother insisted he spend a day free, so he took his time and took in everything that was once his home- Bromsgrove. He grinned as he made his way towards the little shops and chose to test his bravery by venturing further into one of the recently renovated malls he had never been into on his own.

He tightened his jacket around himself as he glanced curiously around. Edward wasn’t the outgoing type, he spent most of his time at home with his mother, and his cat Dusty- either reading or catching up on Downton Abbey, or even Doctor Who if he felt like indulging. And that ritual was perfectly fine with him, because those times, those rare times- where he tested himself and did things like these, it normally went horribly wron-

“Excuse me?” 

Edward blinked, clearing his head as he tore his gaze away from the CD' stores window, which was plastered with various posters. Instead focusing on the little girl stood frozen in front of him, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping like a fish. His welcoming grin faded as he picked up on the iPhone clutched in her hand, her eyes darted between him disbelievingly and the poster he had been previously mulling over. He sighed, wiping his hand over his face tiredly as he prepared himself for the screams he hated being accustomed to hearing.

“You’re Harry Styles” she whispered.

He was grateful she was being smart about their exchange, she so far had been the only one to notice him, and he (and possibly she) hoped it stayed that way. He shook his head and smiled dejectedly at the poster of that band in front of him with a type of resigned surrender.

“Sorry to disappoint love, but I’m not” he answered delicately.

He wanted her to actually look at him and see him, see his cerulean eyes and the oh-so-obvious glasses on his nose, but instead all she saw was the superstar she wanted to and he didn’t actually expect that to change soon-it never did. Ed often wondered how the actual Harry Styles did it, be him while he himself couldn’t stand the stares, the whispers, and the constant asking for proof whenever the moment came to defend himself. He possibly was being a bit of a prude, but he quite liked being ignored, and he thought he just couldn’t catch a break lately- everybody knew who and what One Direction was, and it was annoying.

“How’d you do that?” she questioned, her eyebrows furrowed.

He raised his eyebrows, wondering why she wasn't screaming at him for lying and crying once she realized he wasn’t. Instead he shrugged in a I-have-no-idea-what-you-mean in a non-committal way. “Sound American I mean” she added, still death gripping her phone.

Edward ahhed, of course- he realized.

He was American!

“I’m not who you think I am, I’m sorry” he mumbled, turning away from the still star struck but obviously confused fan girl as he walked quickly away.

“Wait!” she called out, he quickened his pace- feeling quite sorry for her when she added quietly in a broken undertone which tugged at his heart strings. “-please”.

He halted unwillingly, groaning impolitely as he spun on his converse clad feet.

“Yes?”

“Can you take a picture with me?” she pouted, bottom lip wobbling threateningly.

He grimaced, “I told you, I’m not Harry S-“

“Styles, got it” she finished quite firmly, “-but you didn’t answer my question”

He wanted to say no, he wanted to apologize and run away, he wanted to go home and tell his mother that he understood why she wanted him to be normal, that he knew because of Harry Styles he never really would be- but instead, he sighed once more and said yes.

And this is how this story starts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discovery

Harry’s eyes prickled uncomfortably as he groggily peeled them open to peer grumpily at his band mate Louis who was all but jumping on the mattress beside him, eager to get the younger boy awake.

Normally he’d be pleased at the concept of being poked into awareness but he had had a late night, one which he wasn’t keen to share- so he wasn’t in the mood for his pestering.

“What?” he groaned, sitting up and blindly reaching out for his phone.

He peered at the time and moaned in protest, “Lou it’s like ten a.m, sod off!”

The older boy quickly shook his head, beckoning for him to take his phone from his hand. “Look” he whispered dramatically, his eyes wide and alert. Harry sighed, grasping the phone and blinking harshly against the brighter light as he tried to focus on the little texts.

Harry Styles Leaves London To Go Back To His Once Upon A Time Roots?

That headline was followed with a short article that he skimmed over with impatience along with a picture of a girl of around fourteen, her arm around him as she smiled gleefully into her camera phone. Harry snorted, for a fan her editing skills were clearly not up to par.

“You woke me up to show me what exactly?” he asked dully, handing the phone back with a very obvious lack of enthusiasm.

Louis watched as he rubbed his eyes and gaped, “That guy looks just like you!”

“But it isn’t me, it’s photo shop- they couldn’t even get my eyes right” Harry answered dismissively, swinging his legs off the bed as he pulled up his boxers and ambled off mumbling lowly.

Louis’ eyes followed his friend’s retreating back before his gaze returned back to the photograph, “Haz” he whined, “Why would they bother to give you glasses?” He stared down at the caption of the photo with a type of fierce determination, he was sure this was an actual person.

Come on, let's be completely honest.

Who photoshops Harry Styles without bothering to actually create Harry Styles?

 

Edward frowned as he walked down the hallway, fixing his glasses as he went. 

He still wasn’t used to the sounds of birds outside his window sill each morning- well at least not any more. And their chirping had him up before he’d prefer. He glanced around the kitchen as he passed it, seeing a fresh plate of rolls on the table. He knew he shouldn't have, but he grabbed one and quickly shoved it in his mouth before anyone saw as he made his way towards the lounge. 

He wondered if his mother was still asleep, clearly his cousins were- if not the rolls wouldn't have even been there for him to see, instead he waved a guilty hello to his aunt in the garden and settled himself on the couch- lowering the volume of the t.v and switching the channel. He was lucky this time, last week he changed it to MTV and the audio ricocheted off the walls so loudly it nearly woke up the entire lane, while definitely waking up an angry uncle.

His mother wasn't entirely pleased with that brilliance.

He grimaced at the MTV News, apparently he was too early for MTV Hits, which was a first- he himself was not entirely in with the latest celebrity gossip but he never turned down a free chance to do so. He sighed and settled himself comfy, glancing back towards the kitchen and deciding there was no way he’d he lucky enough to score another free roll before breakfast.

The drone of the MTV announcer rang in his ears but he dismissively let it sound out like a dull melody as he fantasized over breakfast- until of course, a particular sentence caught his full attention.

“-in Bromsgrove yesterday, found staring reminiscently into a CD shop window according to a passing by and lucky enough to get a photo fan. What was Harry Styles thinking about? Nostalgia over his old hometown or wondering if Taylor Swift's platinum album was about the nineteen year old heart throb and their early in the year break up?”

Edward’s eyes widened as he fixated his gaze on to the screen, staring at the annoyingly attractive leggy brunette who was about four inches off from ruining his peaceful life.

“For more information on Harry's sudden escapade go to www-“

He jumped so quickly off the sofa that he momentarily lost his balance, muttering the web page address continuously under his breath as he frantically searched for his laptop. He swore in frustration as the little swirling loading sphere on his screen slowly tore his patience to pieces.

When it finally fully loaded, image and all- he began to read.

 

Harry Styles Leaves London To Go Back To His Once Upon A Time Roots?

 

One Direction, the biggest boy band in the world’s youngest band member, Harry Styles was spotted in Bromsgrove yesterday afternoon to everyone’s surprise. Bromsgrove in the West Midlands, was once the curly haired pop stars original home town. Of course until himself, his mother and his older sister Gemma- packed up and left for Cheshire. 

Cheshire was where he spent most of his teenage years working at a bakery part time and in just a junior in high school before he applied for X Factor at the age of sixteen. No one knows why the nineteen year old lad was cavorting around the small town.

Maybe he’s found himself a new lady? Or maybe rekindling an old flame?

Edward grimaced, his eyes trailing to the picture of himself and the girl.

Fourteen year old Kira Thompson tweeted this picture yesterday along with the caption, ‘@KiraaTWD; Guess who I ran into today at Bromsgrove mall?!?’ in which went Twitter viral instantly as she gained replies and popularity from fans who were both jealous and confused. 

Who wouldn’t be, I guess we’d all like to know- where is Harry Styles?

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger as he thought about what he just read and witnessed. He couldn’t be angry with the girl, she didn’t actually say who he was (not that he told her) but she still didn’t insinuate otherwise either, which was really naughty on her part. 

He knew he should’ve said no, he should’ve held his ground like he always had and just walked away. Ed was relentless against her doe-eyed pleading and now felt really aggravated for giving in so easily to such little persuasion.

What had he gotten himself into?

 

**

 

"What is your fascination with that thing?" Harry said loudly, gesturing over to where Louis was showing his other band member Liam the photo he had saved on his phone.

Louis looked over at him in annoyance and motioned for him to zip it.

Liam was nodding and making noises such as 'Ahh' and 'I see' but Harry paid no attention, instead he swirled his pointer finger besides his temple with wide eyes and a lopsided smile as Zayn and Niall snickered lowly.

"I do see what you mean Lou but it could be just a mistake" he shrugged.

Louis ran his free hand through his already dishevelled hair and groaned loudly, "How is this only curious to me? You're all being fools!"

"Well it could be just bad photoshop" Liam added, Harry stuck out his hand and widened his eyes clearly saying that he agreed.

Louis' lips thinned and Liam added hastily, "-well... I mean... of course he could be an actual person... I mean you know... but sometimes they just mess things up you know like when they erased my birthmark, remember that?" 

He paused and pointed to his exposed neck while Niall rolled his eyes, "-see! It's clearly there but sometimes you know they see differently"

Louis huffed, "No Liam it's different, you're all just idiots"

"You're the one being so sure there must be two of me" Harry defended.

"Exactly, isn't one sexy Harry enough?" Zayn teased.

Harry chuckled, swirling his finger again beside his own chocolate curls while making impressions of someone trying to scold a young child. Niall's accompanying grin faded as Louis shot daggers at him, instead he nudged Zayn to follow suit and stared guiltily into his lap. 

The oldest band member then huffed louder, crossing his tan arms.

"Fine, don't believe me then"

Harry's cheeky smirk dimmed as he saw how aggravated his best friend was, instead he frowned and shook his head, "C'mon Lou, what's the possibility?"

Louis stared at him with determination, "If it's so impossible why are you so afraid?"

Liam, Zayn and Niall exchanged wary glances as the youngest visibly tensed.

Harry wasn't afraid, but now Louis had challenged him, and since when did Harry Styles ever back down from a challenge?

Especially one Louis Tomlinson had created?

 

Edward threw back his hood as he entered the supermarket, grinning as he glanced around at all the food he had not been eating in Florida. 

He greedily headed for the fruits and yoghurts, stuffing numerous things into a random basket he'd snatched up as he went.

"Getting real tired of seeing you here Eddy" a voice said.

Edward grin broadened, dimple and all as he faced an elderly woman he had met three weeks ago. She had known him growing up- unfortunately, he hadn't remembered her. Although, Mrs. O'Cleary turned out to be a wonderful woman. 

She of course, wasn't the snarky one who spoke but he waved at her all the same as he met the brown eyes of Joelle, or as she preferred- Joe.

"You live to see me here" he replied smoothly, smiling crookedly.

"I do" She sighed, "I do... and that of course... you know I get paid by working here"

Edward nodded, laughing lightly.

"Always lovely to see you darling Ed" Mrs. O'Cleary simpered, patting him on the elbow softly as she ambled away, "Send love to your mother" she called, like every time he met her.

"Of course!" he called back happily.

"You know Joe, you're going to miss me when I'm gone" Edward teased, glancing up at her quickly before returning his gaze to investigate some pears.

She didn't say anything, but stared at him with a slight frown.

He sighed, he knew she wasn't a girly girl- always in sweats, toms, and if she had the time- a loose ponytail but he never realized she was a softy at heart. "Oh I'm just kidding Joe, I'll be around so much you'll wish you had never met me all those years ago" he smiled, feeling slightly guilty.

She laughed, "Already do Ed, already do"

They walked side by side to the cashier, him having to stop every few people to say hello or to grab something from a shelf- she to grab things out of his basket back onto a shelf when he wasn't looking. 

They were diaper babies, and when they had been reintroduced- rather embarrassingly two weeks prior ('Edward you do remember Joelle don't you? You two used to love running around in your diapers or shall I say without them) Cue awkwardness, though if that should've made it harder to reconnect- it didn't.

She of course hadn't waited long, she was quite upfront about it.

"You must think you're a big deal looking like that One Direction bloke" she said, her nose turned upwards in distaste as she took in his Florida tan and obvious hipster glam.

He had merely tutted, "I'm older than him" was all he said.

By only four months but it was still something.

"-...so he actually looks like me" he quipped rather defensively.

"Why?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Are you brothers?"

Edward didn't answer straight, because he didn't know.

Instead, he lowered his gaze. "We're not brothers, not exactly"

Whenever he'd try and ask his mother, her eyes would widen innocently and she'd feign Alzehmiers- for a thirty something year old woman you think she'd know better. Edward had first been curious about Harry Styles when his school mate had asked him why he had put up a fake identity just to partake in X Factor. 

Now back then, Edward hadn't the faintest idea what he was talking about, nor who that strangely identical boy was- that was three years ago. Now he knew better, in fact he knew a lot.

But that didn't change anything.

Edward Smith's would leave Harry Styles alone as long as he returned the favor.

And so far, so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put chapter one and two in one upload because it would be easier with more characters! I hope you enjoyed it, again, leave comments on how to make the story better and let me know if you liked it! Wattpad, @/Guardiian_Angel Twitter, @/sparkydooodle


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival

The five boys were all in the hotel's living room.

As usual they were stuck with what to do with the limited freedom they had set for them for the next week or two. Some of them had family plans, while others...

"I can't believe you're making me do this" Harry grumbled, his arms folded.

Louis rolled his eyes, and groaned dramatically.

"Don't be such a baby Harry, I'm not making you do anything"

Liam raised his eyebrows apprehensively but said nothing, his look saying it all.

Niall sat himself on the edge of the chair beside the two bickering boys and sighed. "As of this morning we're on break lads, can't we go do something fun? Let's have a party or something! Drink pints! Play footie, something?"

Liam chortled awkwardly, amused at his friends hopeless plea's as Louis perked at the invitations.

"No pints, no parties, no anything"

Zayn, who was stretched on the long sofa sat up quickly. "Why not? We all have our own agenda's, I'm leaving tomorrow for a few days to see family and Perrie so Niall's right, let's celebrate!"

Harry stuck out his arm in protest, almost slapping Niall in the face and shook his head quickly. "Not all of us have the leisure of our own agenda's so let's not change the subject. No pouts, pints and no parties!" He added a stubborn finger as he wagged at Louis, "And NO FOOTIE"

Zayn and Niall murmured something in unison that sounded a lot like they were calling Harry a twat while Louis silently agreed but Harry ignored them and continued, he was just too preoccupied. "I just don't think flying off to some strange unknown place is a good idea Lou, I really don't"

Louis' eyes widened slightly as if he couldn't believe what he just said, forgetting for a moment that he was playing the wounded animal. "For your information that 'strange unknown place' is your old home town Harry and you don't even have to come. I can handle it on my own"

The four other boys remained silent, and Niall curiously tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Is he going on about what I think he is?" he questioned.

Harry rigidly nodded and Louis' straightened himself up at Niall's words, "Yes I am mate, and I'm going to prove it, he's real okay?"

Niall nodded, unsure on what to say at the finality of the oldest band mates words and Louis in his bout of frustration through up his fingers in a gang sign while Niall groaned and Zayn joined in with a chuckle. "And if I don't come?" Harry challenged, already knowing he'd lost the battle.

Because there was no way he'd let Louis go off alone.

"I'm going with or without you Haz, I really am" he replied, seemingly resigned with the conversation.

Harry didn't reply, but slowly decided he had only one decision to make.

What snarky remark was he going to make when he proved Louis wrong?

 

Edward hurriedly stuffed a bag of marshmallows into his basket and dropped it to the floor as he caught sight of Joelle thundering towards him. Well, realistically she was just jogging with a look that could possible murder a litter of poor little puppies but hey, he had an imagination.

He grinned, and rolled his eyes teasingly as he backed away from the annoyed brunette in front of him. Joelle sidestepped an elderly woman, in attempt to reach him faster when suddenly the woman reached out and firmly gripped her arm.

He watched as Mrs O'Cleary made Joe half climb up the shelf, (he probably wouldn't have had to tiptoe but he was amused as he laughed) grabbing the can of strawberry jam she was struggling for before passing it to her and muttering a brief you're welcome before striding towards Ed with fierce determination.

He waved over her shoulder as Mrs O'Cleary called out yet again, "Send my love to your mother! And comb your hair boy it looks like a bee's nest"

His grin widened, "Will do love, and thank you!"

She shot him a quick wink before she ambled away and Ed watched her with a mild fascination for a moment before he realized Joelle was right in front of him. He looked down at her self consciously, rubbing his head and smirked, "Hi"

"Don't you even Ed" she hissed, "-you are not using my employee's discount again" 

Ed raised his arms in mock surrender, and tried to act nonchalant as she cutely stood cross in front of him, her eyes darkening threateningly. "When have I ever?"

A passing employee laughed aloud at his words and Joe raised her eyebrows.

"That does not prove or mean anything" Edward defended quickly, backing towards the counter with his basket skidding on the tiled floor behind him as he kicked it with the soles of his black converse. He tried his best to keep a solemn expression but he couldn't keep his cheeky smirk off his face no matter how hard he tried.

He saving so much money, it was brilliant.

He was finally going to get that new phone he wanted.

Joe stopped and crossed her arms, defeated with a frown, "It's not fair Ed, you never share what you buy!" He kept silent and she raised her voice slightly as she added, "Ever!"

Edward shrugged simply, "Well... you don't like what I buy"

Her brown eyes widened, "Because you do it on purpose"

He scoffed sheepishly, his blue eyes glancing down at the floor guiltily. 

"I do not"

She flipped him off and stalked away and Edward's heart wrenched.

"I can be mad at you too you know!" he yelled out, ignoring the customers around him. They tutted and mumbled things about how kids don't have any decent shred amount of respect anymore but he ignored them as he watched her retreating back.

It doesn't harm her, he reasoned and shrugged, picking up his basket and cradling it gently in his arms as he approached the counter. He'd buy her some caramel popcorn later.

"Again Eddy?" the cashier grinned.

He nodded, smiling shyly as he started to place his items on the tray.

His good mood was suddenly gone.

And for some reason, he wasn't sure why.

 

Ed collapsed onto the plush sofa and moaned appreciatively at the cocoon of safety and warmth it gave him. He shrugged out of his black coat and tossed it aside and sighed, today just wasn't his favourite day, but he could slowly picture it getting better if he was able to rewatch Sherlock for the tenth time.

He got home and his aunt pestered him about forgetting the vegetables. 

He was tired so he just loudly groaned and slumped against the soft settee while his mother shook her head at him. His cousins were out playing football somewhere. In a fail attempt to get him active, the boys always tried to get him to go with them but he was about as quick and co-ordinated as a sloth going south. 

And they had figured that out for themselves the third time round.

They didn't even wait around to ask anymore.

Some relatives they are- he thought, frowning.

He wouldn't have gone anyway but the offer to be needed and necessary would've been nice he reasoned to himself. He heaved his legs onto the coffee table in front of him like it was some great effort and lazily reached out for the remote, which of course was too far away by a few inches. He gave up and leant his head back, his recently trimmed curls flopping about.

"Come on Edward, get on to the shop now. It closing soon!" his aunt called. She was very careful to maintain a calm serenity to her voice, and for that he was grateful. He didn't like loud voices, or bangs or being in a crowd. It unnerved him in a eerie way. He wasn't sure why.

However thankful he was to his aunt, her peaceful tone didn't do many favours to him as a motivator. He wouldn't allow himself to move five inches to reach the remote, what they had to do to get him to walk around the bend to the store was unknown, even to him.

He twisted himself around to pout at his mother, "Tomorrow morning, I promise"

She sighed, "You normally love going shops, what's happened? Had a spat with Joelle?" 

Edward grimaced and shook his head. What a horrible thing to assume, as if the only reason he wouldn't go was because of her. He just wasn't feeling too good, nor up to it.

His mother glanced at his uncle, who sighed and nodded.

"Fine then, early morning alright?"

He nodded and breathed out heavily. It wasn't that he had a spat with Joelle that had him down, if anything, it wasn't even that! Just a small bicker, really. He didn't know what it was. He slumped down further and his brow furrowed as he stared at his reflection in the blank telly screen.

Why was he so bothered that something just wasn't right?

He shook his head clear, none of that. He'd eat some of the food he'd bought and watch a film, go nuts over the chocolate bars and maybe when his oncoming headache subsided he'd have himself a lazy nap and be up and ready to have dinner before he knew it.

His lips pulled up, showing his dimples.

Peace.

Finally.

 

Louis was sprawled luxuriously across Harry's bed as he watched Harry throw his clothes grumpily into his already stuffed full suitcase. Every kick, grunt and jump onto it didn't seem to help either but Louis was thoroughly amused, but he didn't say anything as he watched his best friend with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"This" huff "-always" huff "-happens" Harry whined, giving up.

Louis nodded, standing up and walking over to the stranded suit case as Harry took over the bed with a annoyed frown. "That's because you always bring the most unnecessary things" Louis' reasoned, pulling out at least four identical skinny jeans from the case and neatly throwing them haphazardly against the wall before zipping it closed.

Harry grimaced but said nothing, he knew Louis was right.

Of course, he'd never let on.

"Have you packed?" He asked instead, fixating his gaze on him, Louis stood up brushed off his jeans and nodded. Harry wasn't keen to go back to Bromsgrove but he wouldn't lie- Louis' persistence had him rather curious too. He had stolen his phone earlier and found himself staring blankly at the picture. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to remembering owning a t shirt like the one he had on in the photo.

And surely photoshop wasn't that advanced just yet.

But he wouldn't say it aloud, it was silly.

Unlikely.

Impossible even.

I mean, in the most sincere way- how can he have a clone.

A look a like.

A doppelgänger.

A twin?

Improbable, but he realised with a faint twinge of nostalgia that it wasn't entirely impossible.

And for some strange reason, he couldn't settle on why.

"We're leaving in a hour" he muttered, "-come on, do what you always do and stuff your clothes into my bag. Say good bye to the lads, especially Niall, you know how he gets" Louis left the room and when the door clicked shut behind him Harry pressed his face against the palms of his hands. He didn't come from the perfect family himself if he had to be entirely realistic but come on.

Was it possible he had a brother this whole time?

His mum didn't tell him, or Gemma? Even his dad?

He fought off the reasoning- no, he was going to stay determined.

He was going to prove Louis Tomlinson wrong, for once and for all.

 

**

 

"Leave me alone" Harry whispered pleadingly, his eyes drooping shut once again.

Louis huffed, striding past his own already made bed with heavy stomps as he headed towards the windows, flinging open the curtains and letting bright light stream through causing Harry to groan in annoyance as a string of swears escaped his lips. 

"Get up, I'm hungry" he stated, heading back to the bathroom where if Harry strained his head enough- could see Louis carefully disarraying his feather brown hair.

And he made fun of Zayn.

Pathetic.

"Get room service" Harry suggested in a low voice, struggling to not throw something at him as his mind warned him if he didn't get up in about another five minutes Louis' would probably sock him but his body told him however uncomfortable the bed was he was just too tired.

Louis chuckled dryly from the other room, "There is no room service"

His words had barely registered in his brain before all of his senses came back to him. They were no longer with the other lads in America, they had flown overnight for ten hours- (with their private plane, nine) and had had a two hour drive (with Louis' driving skills, one) all the way to Bromsgrove, where they checked into the first cottage motel type rental they came across and camped in from exhaustion.

Harry sat up straight and rubbed his eyes, glaring hatefully at the sun as if it were the cause of all the early morning stress that had been bestowed on him. He stood up, walking over to his jeans and pulling it on, he didn't say a word as he opened his suit case and pulled out a fresh black t-shirt and his pink toothbrush. Louis sighed at his best friend as he stalked past him, slamming the bathroom door.

Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror and sighed, his eyes were all puffy from the lack of sleep- almost as if he'd been crying. And his curls were matted and sticking up all over the place, if only people could see him like this. He splashed water onto his face and onto his hair while he could faintly hear Louis' saying something in the background.

He turned off the running water and listened.

"-surprised actually because it's alright" he was yelling.

Harry stared dumfounded at the bathroom door before he opened it and repeated what his mind was floating around, "What are you going on about?" 

Louis eyed him and smiled, a real one. "This place, it's actually not that bad"

Harry stuck his toothbrush back in his mouth and grunted.

"No really, it has like a homey kind of touch you know?" He said quietly.

Harry tried not to gag, unsure whether it was because he hated the feeling of his toothbrush against his tongue or because of Louis' words. Louis' however, had noticed and he was staring at Harry with a solemn type of scrutinization.

"That's the problem with you Haz, you don't appreciate the little things anymore"

Harry wiped his mouth and scoffed, mildly offended. "Yes I do, I just think this place is dodgy"

Louis' already thin lips thinned even more, "The little old lady that rented this place to us was a sweet heart don't be such a twat"

Harry rolled his eyes, he didn't even see the lady- he'd been knocked out in the car.

He didn't want to fight so early either, he knew very well that Louis' was about as much of a morning person as Zayn so he didn't want to argue. "Where are we going to eat?"

Louis shrugged, "Why, are you quite finished?" Harry said nothing and Louis rolled his eyes.

"Let's see where the road takes us"

 

Harry pulled his black coat around him tighter as he shook his head disbelievingly at Louis. He wasn't being poetic or mysterious, he had been completely serious because the two boys had been following said road for about five minutes now and the younger lad was getting insanely paranoid.

They had passed a few little shops, to Harry's surprise they were tourism stores and Louis' insisted they look around. After they had set off again Harry had bought himself a dark blue scarf, which instead of wrapping around his neck he had it bundled around his hands for warmth.

"Louis' those people in that last house we past were giving us the look" he pointed out, noticing how when he stared at them for too long they waved at him.

"They know it's us Lou we need disguises" he insisted.

Louis ignored him, unlike Harry- he was enjoying the freedom of being able to stroll down the street (or in this case, road) without being physically bothered. It was always the little things. He didn't get any of the waves his best friend got and for once he really enjoyed it.

After about a minute of silence Harry spoke up again.

"Lou, maybe we should have code names you know? Just in case"

Louis made a point of staring down at his tom covered feet to his peach coloured jeans and his simple white top under his blue denim jacket before his eyes scanned Harry's frame. He didn't bother to address the obvious that the two of them looked exactly how the stereotype of them should, so he shrugged.

"Sure, what's it going to be?"

Harry slowed down a bit as he mulled it over but caught up with Louis in no time as he excitedly suggested it, "How about William and Edward? Who would think of it?" 

Louis raised his eyebrows, their middle names? "I don't know, I think it would be a bit suspicious if a fan saw you calling me William don't you think?"

Harry held up his finger, wagging it. "Not if I'm William and you're Edward!"

Louis made no comment at how silly Harry was being but nodded an okay anyway. It was very unlikely that they'd have to use their new names, so he wasn't going to make an issue.

 

Edward almost screamed as his mother yanked his bedsheets off of his body, she was flesh and blood but come on he was in his briefs for Christ's sake. He shivered instantly from the cold, he still wasn't completely in tune with UK's bitterness, he never was. He attempted to curl himself up but his mother tutted.

"Up! Come on hun. You said you'd go to the store"

Edward flopped onto his stomach and buried his head into his pillow, trying his best to maintain whatever warmth was left beneath him just as his mother pulled the pillow away.

He made no sound and just lay there still, hoping she'd go away.

He had had a rough night, for some reason- that edgy feeling just wouldn't go away.

His mother walked out, threatening to wake his uncle if he didn't get a move on. He had maintained a grumpy sort of shuffle as he got out of bed until she promised him bacon and eggs- then with a wide smile he ambled off to have a quick shower.

Despite the cold, he never could go without having one.

He picked up all his randomly strewn clothes off the floor and sniffed out a black shirt and jeans as he pulled it on, he was feeling quite...dark. He strolled back into the bathroom and threaded his fingers in his hair, deciding that no matter what he tried to do- it just wouldn't work. He distastefully picked up his pink toothbrush and sighed as he remembered how embarrassed he was when his cousins had given it to him as a joke in front of Joelle. Thankfully, she thought it was cute.

He smiled as the foam bubbles dribbled from his lips to his chin and as he rinsed his mouth out he surveyed his facial features with an abrupt tilt of his lips as he began to frown again. He once more attempted to pat his hair down as he entered the kitchen and devoured his breakfast.

"I've got a list for you okay? So you don't forget" His mother informed him.

He nodded, gulping down his orange juice.

"Ed, don't forget the seeds for my garden okay dear?" His aunt called.

He met his mothers eyes and she mouthed, 'Got it' towards the list and he nodded gratefully. He was ready to get this over and done with so he could come home and nerd out on his laptop, he hadn't many friends- because of who he was (not as a person, but of who he resembled) so he didn't mind spending most of his time trolling on the internet. And don't get him wrong, it wasn't that Edward couldn't make friends, he was actually a quite alright person- if not insanely sarcastic...he just didn't appeal to the friendship making when every so often his new 'friends' would ask for a picture of his relation to 'the' Harry Styles.

He heaved himself off of the bar stool and sloppily kissed his mother on the cheek. No matter how angry or sad he felt he could never not show his mother he cared, he grew up in a single parent household so he was rather attached, a true mummy's boy if you will and he wasn't the least bit ashamed.

"Don't forget your coat" His mother reminded him just as his right foot was leaving the threshold of the house. He sighed, stepping back in and grabbing his uncles work jacket- slipping it on and enjoying how it suited his attire quite well. He bent over and skilfully tied his converse laces, tucking them into his socks and straightening up to fix his glasses upon his nose.

"I'm off mum!" He called, setting off out the door into the chilly air.

 

Harry pulled Louis into another tourism shop and stomped his foot like a child.

"Please Lou!" He begged. He had been pestering Louis to just choose a place for breakfast for the past twenty minutes, but the older boy wanted to look around- and Harry was beginning to become more than impatient, he was annoyed.

People kept smiling at him and giving him friendly nods and he just had no idea why Louis' wasn't noticing this. It wasn't that Harry was a prude, he just wasn't used to not being constantly watched and feared being mobbed in the most serene of moments.

Louis rolled his eyes, glancing up at him before turning away. "Fine, let's just buy breakfast stuff and take it back to our place, okay?" Harry nodded happily and the two of them walked out of the shop to stare blankly to the right, and to the left. "Um" Louis mumbled.

Harry squinted his eyes and pointed, "How about there?"

The two boys set off. The roads and shops were not crowded with many teenagers, but more of parents and elderly folk and for that Harry was thankful but for some reason, still receiving endless smiles and courteous waves was still unnerving him.

The pair calmly entered the little convenience store and looked around, Louis eyes widened at the selection of candies and crisps while Harry frowned. 

He tried to wave his hand in front his mates face, but nothing happened so Harry set off to look for real food. He knew that they really should kind of stick together but he was really dying for some home cooked scrambled eggs, so he set off to find the things he'd need to make it for himself and Louis.

Louis however, was fixated at how many assortments of chocolates they had- not to mention they had his favourite type of s'mores. He grinned and he started to pile up on two of everything he had been craving for in the US, he knew very well Harry wouldn't eat many so he didn't overstock.

He dropped a bag of mnm's and he grunted in annoyance, he couldn't pick it up unless he put down everything else. He debated leaving it there for a moment even though he really didn't want to be cruel to it before someone reached out and grabbed it. 

"Here you go, would you like a basket as well?" 

He eyed her name tag and her face to see if she had any hidden agenda's but it seemed she was genuine. He nodded politely with a small smile and she jogged off. He stared after her curiously and shrugged, he was putting some of the items back on the shelf when she returned and handed it to him.

"Thanks" He muttered, trying not to look so joyous as he admired his selection. The girl nodded, but other than that payed him no attention as she gazed over his shoulder. She wasn't taller than him but he moved out of the way so he could be a bit of a pry and watch who see was trying to get a glimpse of.

He saw Harry disappear around an aisle.

He looked at her in confusion, and annoyance. She recognized Harry but not him? This was getting a bit ridiculous. She mumbled something and set off in the direction he went and Louis tried his best not to appear like he cared, and not that it reminded of him of when One Direction had first started.

Instead, he wandered off and looked at some different types of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put chapter two and three in one upload because it would be easier with more characters! I hope you enjoyed it, leave comments on how to make the story better and let me know if you liked it! Wattpad, @/Guardiian_Angel Twitter, @/sparkydooodle


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The denial

Edward gultily hurried along the aisle, rushing past peeved customers. He had seen Joelle talking to a customer (from where he stood crouching behind a trolley tray) and wasn't really in the mood to be confronted. He hid behind the little thatched wall that separated the goods from the garden utilities, exhausted by this little stunt already. 

He leaned, both palms flat against the counter and sighed.

Glancing at the list in his hands, he plastered a smile on his face and addressed the lady. "Gardenia seeds please"

Harry weighed the yoghurt in his hands, whipped cream in the other. His mind had changed his breakfast menu at least three times, now he was pondering fruits and pancakes. This wasn't really a normal thing, but then again- it had been a while to when Harry had the time and luxury to be able to have the option to choose. He was enjoying it.

"Edward!" someone called behind him, he turned around to see a brown haired girl hurrying towards one of the aisles furtherest from him and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He pulled his blue scarf from his jacket pocket and wrapped it around his neck, picking up the yoghurt once again and placing it in his basket skilfully amongst the other little necessities he had picked up on the way. 

He then set off for Louis.

 

Louis peeked over the cans of tinned food in front of him and stared at the back of Harry's head. The girl who had serviced him earlier seemed to be getting quite upset as she spoke to him with great dramatics. And from what Louis could see, Harry's back and body language seemed uncertain of what to do. He watched as Harry seemed to slouch, or slant towards her- almost like they gravitated.

He frowned, then wondered if it was because she was so much shorter than him. He wondered if Harry looked like that when they spoke, trying to slouch so Louis didn't seem as short as he actually was. The thought pissed him off, it wasn't his fault Harry was abnormal. He wondered if he fancied her, he wondered how he could've when they'd obviously just met. He wondered if he should go and introduce himself as one of the other boys of One Direction and that he existed, because she did not seem to notice him the first time. He shook his head, he didn't care- he was here for the food. So he quickly debated whether to walk over and see what was wrong or head over to the counter to pay for his items. 

He chose paying for the food, he didn't want to be a bother.

He slowly made his way down the aisle, choosing to take his time because he knew very well Harry was too polite to leave a fan who was so determined to have his utter attention. He pulled out his wallet with his right hand and steadily held his basket with his left as he sighed.

 

Harry watched Louis from where he stood, tiptoeing and trying to see over a shelf of canned goods, he idly wondered what his best friend was doing and he quietly smirked at how much shorter he seemed to him now. For a second, a thought of Louis stalking someone worried him, but then he brushed it off. Why would he?

He gripped tighter onto his basket and slowly made his way down to the front of the store, hoping to reach the cashier before Louis did because he always made a hassle of packing his own groceries, he did it for the sake of his self sanity of being a regular non higher person of a customer but he never seemed to realized he held up the line in his turtle like progress.

Harry let out a breathy sigh of relief as he took his spot in the line behind of a couple who seemed to be bickering about whether to pay with cash or card.

He pulled out his wallet and counted his notes.

"I thought I told you to comb your hair boy?"

Harry blinked slowly, raising his head to gaze down at a small elderly powder puffed haired of a woman and raised his eyebrows slightly in confusion as she stared up at him with determination, "Excuse me?"

The lady tutted under her breath, "Sweetheart I'm only looking out for what's best for you! How do you expect to sway Joelle looking like you've just woken up and fought a badger half the time mister?"

Harry ignored the jab, considering he had just woken up an hour prior.

He furrowed his brow, "Wha- who? no, I don't think you-"

The woman laughed, "Send my love to your mother dear"

Harry watched blankly as the woman wandered away, chuckling gleefully.

What a curious woman, he thought.

So curious.

 

Edward sighed, trying not to look into Joelle's accusing eyes.

"Fine" he grumbled, "I won't use the discount anymore"

A small smile flitted across her lips, "And?" she urged.

He tried his best not to feel like a child, "-I'm sorry"

"Good boy" she cooed, reaching up and patting him on the cheek twice.

Or a dog, either way- he didn't like it.

"Can I go now?" he sulked, pulling his jacket tighter around him with one arm as the other steadily gripped his heavy basket. He just got an earful from Joelle, and it was still too early to comprehend most of it- so he just took it and agreed like the 'good boy' he was.

She nodded, grinning widely now- sauntering away.

He slowly walked off in the other direction, glancing down at the list he had to smooth out carefully because he had crushed it in his fist. He'd stop every so often and get something off a shelf, sometimes adding things he forgot to buy for himself yesterday.

Like a new toothbrush maybe.

A blue one.

A blue, manly one.

Because he was a man.

He recounted all of his items, pleased he hadn't forgotten a thing, he made his way to the counter and glanced around- would Joelle really find out again if he tried to use the discount anyway? A flicker of panic swelled in him, nah he wouldn't risk it.

Not today anyway.

"Did you forget something dear?" a voice ambled.

Ed arched his brow, confused as he spun around.

He shrugged, a small smile on his face. "Mums made me come get some vegetables"

She nodded slowly, scrutinizing his features as if she couldn't place something that was very obvious. Edward looked away, uncomfortable under her stare. Mrs. O Cleary stood there wondering why Edward hadn't been wearing his glasses the first time she spoke to him less than ten minutes prior, since now he were but she made no comment on it, instead her eyes travelled up towards his hair.

She smiled happily, clutching her purse. "Glad you listened to me love, your hair looks much better"

She hummed appreciatively and walked away.

Edward smiled at the compliment.

Well he didn't brush it, but he did give it a extra shake before he left.

 

Louis grumbled incessantly as he and Harry made their way back up the road again, hoisting his bags tighter in his grip as he walked. Harry was ahead, the two of them had squabbled at the counter. Louis had insisted to pack his own bags, and Harry had argued that it was unnecessary. They caused quite a scene. But because they were boys, not because they were stars.

So it wasn't that terrible.

"Fine!" he called, "-fine. Harry!" he wheezed, trying to catch up.

"-I won't pack my own bags at stores anymore" he grumbled.

Harry grinned, falling into step with Louis, reaching out his hand signalling to pass him a bag to hold. Louis scowled, "I can hold it myself"

Harry rolled his eyes, he was forgiven but Louis' had not yet forgotten.

So he was going to continue to act like a brat till he got distracted.

Harry scoured his brains for topics when he remembered.

"Louis, the weirdest thing happened to me back there"

Louis' ears perked, he was wondering when he'd bring it up. Louis wasn't one to bring up something as petty as not being noticed by a fan, but hopefully whatever Harry had to say about the girl that works there would ease his discomfort.

"-this old lady came up to me and told me to brush my hair..." Harry mumbled obliviously, his free hand reaching up out of insecure instinct to pat his curls awkwardly as Louis' raised his eyebrows. He had not expected that, and the surprise made him snort unattractively, as he started to laugh. Harry paused, turning to face his best friend who had stopped in his tracks, dropped his groceries and was bent over clutching his stomach. He watched him with narrowed eyes till he stopped.

"Oh" Louis breathed, "- you're serious?"

"Yeah" Harry said slowly, not wanting to go on now that Louis had made a mickey of it.

"And what about the girl?" Louis questioned, picking his bags and matching pace again as he pointedly did not make eye contact as he scanned the hill apprehensively ahead.

Harry frowned, "What girl?"

Louis' eyes scanned Harry's face curiously, but his eyes were confused.

"Nevermind, we're here" he mumbled, averting his gaze.

Harry nodded, entering the small hallway and into their rooms.

"I'm so hungry" he whined, already unpacking.

Louis glanced around for the old woman who leased the place to them, but she was no where in sight- he wanted to offer her breakfast.

Since he couldn't do much else, he sat his bags down, feeling a bit like he was missing something big. He just wasn't sure if he was, he wasn't even sure if Harry had even spoken to that girl.

His mind whirred, and he slowly opened a bag on mnm's to help him think.

"So you're just not going to help huh?" Harry grumbled.

Louis ignored him, picking out a blue mnm, chewing thoughtfully.

And suddenly, a lightbulb seemed to spark in his head.

Did he just see who he thought he saw?

He glanced over at Harry, who already was whisking something into a basin, humming a song. He couldn't tell him, he'd think he was bonkers.

Louis' eyebrows pulled together, his fingers entwined as he thought about how even though he had just seen the boys back, his frame- he still looked so much like Harry. And I mean he should know, he and the other boys have been friends for nearly four years- no matter how hard they tried there was no privacy between them. Their tells, body language and details about each other were etched on the others brains. It was hard not to know.

Louis sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"Alright there Lou?" Harry asked, flipping a ready made pancake onto a plate. Louis stood up, walked over to him and nodded- grasping the plate from him and sifting through his own grocery bags- looking for the nutella he was sure he bought.

He'd just have to go back later and ask that girl.

What was her name?

 

Harry watched him from where he stood, rolling his eyes and pouring more mixture into the pan. He knew something was bothering his friend, but he didn't ask. He was just hungry and he was already tired of dreary old Bromsgrove. He just wanted to leave.

Of course he held back from saying it aloud, not while Louis still thought Harry was being a prick.

Louis was playing with the pancake in-between his hands, tossing it from palm to palm to cool it down. His tongue caught between his lips and his brows furrowed in concentration.

"Joelle!" he said, dropping the pancake in his surprise.

Harry sighed loudly, his stomach grumbling.

"One-two-three-" Louis bent down to grab it off the floor, "-four" he held it in his hand again and grinned, wiping off specks of dust Harry couldn't see.

"Five second rule, I can still eat it" he said, chomping down on it.

Harry's nose crinkled in distaste as he flipped another pancake onto yet another plate. He wondered why Louis said that name, and he wondered why it sounded so familiar.

He decided not to think about it as he poured more mixture in.

Food won, every time.

 

**

 

Louis blinked slowly, his eyes tired but not tired enough.

He hadn't got an ounce of sleep, and from where he lay he could see the sun already beginning to stream through the thick curtain in front of him. He tried pulling his cover over his head, flipping to the other side, trying to think happy thoughts while he tried to get comfortable.

But he couldn't.

All he could think about was the boy he seemed to see yesterday.

The boy that wasn't Harry.

He debated getting up and seeing if Harry himself was awake, but he doubted he was. He just didn't want to be awake by himself, especially since he was alone and the shadows of his room danced around when he stared them down for too long. He sighed loudly, wrenching the covers off and steadily standing up, stretching and yawning while his cold feet pattered over to the bathroom.

Five hours later Harry groggily opened one eye, and then the other. He yawned, covering his mouth with one palm as he surveyed the room, he was slowly getting used to being here- even though this were to be only their second day. He lazily dragged himself away from the now too comfortable bed, and curiously wondered why Louis hadn't woken him up yet.

He checked the time on his phone and groaned, it was ten am. He then decided if Louis weren't there to bother him just yet he had no reason to get up, so he flopped back onto his pillow- burying his face into the softness and blissfully fell back to sleep.

 

Louis scoured the area around him from where he had been sitting for the past two hours. It was extremely convenient to have a dainty little coffee shop just two buildings down from the store he and Harry had visited yesterday, and he had yet found no reason to leave his chair. He picked up his cup of tea and took a small sip, this was his third cup and he was starting to wonder if he should switch to caffeine.

He blinked harshly against the bright sunlight directed at his face and haughtily turned his head in the other direction. The weather was too bland for sun glasses and he wasn't going to make a pompous ass of himself by putting them on.

He debated getting up and walking over to the store, but he hadn't figured out an excuse to linger. He pulled out his phone and a small grin worked its way across his face.

-Harry-

-Where are you? Breakfast things I hope.-

He finished his cup and stood up, leaving a tip on the table- fastening it under his napkin and started to stride across the street. 

Breakfast things it was.

 

Edward rubbed at the crease between his eyebrows, frowning as he stared into his reflection. He just wasn't satisfied with his morning face today, nor his stubborn hair- which wasn't even curling, just looking like a matted mess. He straightened his hot pink jumper, pouting down at his laziness when leaving home to chose another. Grimacing, he spun around when he caught sight of someone behind him.

At first panic set in, he had always felt safe from all and everything One Direction in his current state of place but then he caught sight of who it was- and his shoulders momentarily slumped in relief.

Ms. O’ Cleary was watching him with amusement, she gestured quickly to his hair and beckoned him forward. He raised his eyebrows but obeyed, bending to lower himself so she could pat his curls into place. He felt his face flush in embarrassment when Joelle’s boss Andrew caught sight of him.

Andrew shot him a wink and a thumbs up, his grin wide and teasing.

He quickly moved away from the old lady, muttering thank you.

‘Good boy, I’m glad you’re listening to me. Joelle will see your face properly now and swoon’

He stared at her wide mouthed, and confused as she cackled and sauntered away.

He decided not to think about it as he continued to walk about with no real direction. He seemed to wonder what Mrs O Cleary did every day, why was she always here? In all, Edward didn’t really get up to much out of home but his Aunt and Uncle had decided that whilst in Bromsgrove he make the most of it so here he was. The only place he could think of loitering to no avail. So really, him and Mrs O Cleary really didn't have much that weren't in common.

He checked his watch and grimaced at the time, it was not even an hour to lunch time and he just felt so tired. He closed his eyes momentarily and slumped against the wall, breathing out loudly.

He had to find something to do.

And that’s when someone yelled out his name.

 

Harry tried not to get upset that he was at the little home alone.

He paced the overly carpeted floors and swore under his breath. He was bored. He was wide awake and terribly at unease. He had made himself breakfast, setting a plate aside for when Louis returned home, but at nearly an hour later he took the liberty of finishing it off and getting rid of the evidence.

He pulled out his phone, debating to call his friend, or to call someone else.

He decided not to bother himself, and called the first person who came to mind.

Meanwhile, Louis had found himself staring open mouthed at the sight in front of him. He had just seen the most ridiculous thing on the front page of a magazine and was trying not to rip it to pieces. Stupid unreliable media, he thought in annoyance. He picked it up and thumbed through a couple of more pages, looking for the page in reference to the cover.

He hated that the media always spun stories in such horrible ways.

‘Sorry pal, no free reading’ 

He almost dropped the magazine in surprise, he nodded- putting it back onto the rack before meeting the voice’s face. His eyes widened slightly but he made no other inkling of expression as he recognized the girl in front of him. His eyes dropped to her name tag, and slowly made its way back to her face.

Joelle however, was staring curiously at the magazine he had just put back. Her brown eyes scanning the cover while she frowned, she slowly realized he looked a little like one of the boys in the picture, a lot like him now that she thought about it. Louis noticed. He mumbled something and hurried away, watching her from two aisles away as her eyes followed him. He hid behind a shelf of milk and watched as she picked up the magazine, rolling it in her fist and walking purposely away.

He was grateful she wasn't a fan to bombard him, but still- he couldn't risk it.

So he followed her.

 

Edward had already seen her striding towards him, but she still poked him in the shoulder roughly with a rolled up magazine with her eyes as wide as comical saucers as he watched her. He rolled his eyes, trying to not smile in amusement. ‘Yes Joelle? Pleasure to see you as always’ Sarcasm heavy.

She made no comment, but unrolled the magazine in her hands, gesturing to the picture.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the five boys, ‘What are you playing at?’ He half growled.

She shook her head quickly, having found no words.

She pointed from where she came, and pointed at the picture again.

Edward glanced behind her, and his brow furrowed in confusion.

Her mouth opened, and closed, and slowly opened again and he would've found it funny if it wasn't for the blank look of absolute disbelief on her face. He took a look at the picture again, and her finger tapped on one of the boys’ faces shakily.

His eyes widened, ‘No?’ he mumbled.

She nodded, still looking like she’d been doused in icy cold water.

He gripped her in a headlock, pressing his lips against the top of her head before turning on his feet and running for the door. He knew running would only get more attention, and possibly a day ban if Andrew saw him, but he didn't care. All he could think about was how everything would turn upside down if who Joelle says she saw confronted him. He didn't want to take the chance of waiting around.

He knew how dramatic this all seemed, and how unnecessary the kiss to the top of Joelle's head was, but it just felt right. He knew, and accepted that his Aunt would have to remain disappointed that Edward didn't have a social life, because as he hurried out the door- he decided that he’d sure as hell never come out in daylight for the remainder of the trip if Joelle was right and Louis freaking Tomlinson was in the same legspace with him.

The sanity of his life depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this story, i only like chapters nine or something idk


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The persuasion

Louis watched astounded and wide eyed.

He knew it! He wanted to kick at air and dance or cheer but he settled on remaining stoic.

He stayed behind another shelf full of cereal boxes and stared open mouthed at the boy not even one yard away. He tried (really really hard) not to do a triumphant little dance and it took all his willpower not to pull his phone out of his pocket and dial Harry straight away in fear of losing the boy Joelle called Edward.

Of course he picked up on the irony, his mind had instantly noticed and connected how Edward’s name was already another thing he had in common with Harry, and as he watched his posture and gait with unfamiliar eyes he decided if he didn't know Harry as well as he did he wouldnt see their differences, but he did. He noticed his glasses, his way of saying he wasn't as confident with his light slouch of shoulders and messy sense of style.

His eyes roamed the boys’ physique and he felt physically euphoric at the fact that he was right. He decided to hell with it and quickly slipped his phone out of his pocket, glancing down and searching for his favourites, clicking Harry’s name and pressing call. 

He had every right to gloat.

He held the phone to his ear and frantically locked his gaze back on the boy.

Edward was holding Joelle’ in a headlock, his lips buried in her hair as if he was saying an emotional good bye before he started to jog in the opposite direction. Louis panicked, stepping towards the girl who was blankly staring after Edward, before he turned as well and made for the door.

‘beep beep beep’

Louis frowned, ‘Why are you on the phone you twat’ he mumbled under his breath, trying to catch up.

He let the phone continuously beep, hoping it’d annoy Harry out of his call enough for him to answer his. He slowed down once he’d reached the door, glancing around in attempt to catch Edward’s bright pink silhouette in the sunlight as he made an actual run for it.

‘beep beep beep’

He swore aloud, hanging up with a pissed off sigh. His eyes found Edward’s still jogging back again and started to casually but purposefully trail behind him. 

He would not lose this kid.

 

Harry stretched out on the sofa, ‘Yeah I honestly have no idea sorry’

He grinned, ‘Why do you miss me?’

The voice on the other line cackled, and his smile widened. ‘Knew it’

‘beep beep beep’

‘Is that beeping on your end?’ he asked, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

Niall made a sound of confusion, and Harry pulled the phone away from his ear to glance at the screen where Louis’ name was flashing. He shrugged, pressing it against his ear again as he crossed his legs luxuriously and brought his left hand behind his head.

‘Oh, it’s just Louis’ 

Niall asked if Harry would take the call, and call him back later when Louis got back so he could catch up with him too but Harry denied it, ‘Nah it probably isn’t anything’

Niall tutted, ‘What’s he doing about that look-a-like anyways?’ he asked cautiously.

Harry sighed, running his palm down his face, ignoring the twinge of panic in his chest.

‘It’s stupid, we both know he doesn’t exis-‘

‘beep beep beep’

Harry groaned, ‘You can’t hear the beeping? Seriously?’

Niall laughed, ‘He must really want you mate, call him back’

Harry grunted, ‘Alright’

Niall hung up before he could say another word.

Harry daintily tapped his screen, attempting to return Louis’ call, but instead all he got was… ‘beep beep beep’ and he swore, hanging up and tossing his phone across the sofa. 

He hated that beeping about as much as he hated how Louis’ kept his alternate phones’ ringtone at Marimba just to piss him off.

 

Edward slowed down, his breathing coming out in hard puffs.

"God, I need to work out more", he grunted tiredly.

The sharp pain in his side piercingly reminded him that in fact Edward Smiths did not work out at all. All he could do was thank his lanky DNA and his high metabolism. He tightened his grip on his ribs and concentrated on taking huge gulps of air that teased his insides.

He couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was indeed watching him, and that they’ve been watching for a while, but whenever he’d glance backward he’d never see anyone out of ordinary. 

He did hear a loud shriek but by the time he searched for the person it was too late, they had merged into the little crowd roaming the roads of Bromsgrove.

He silently wished he’d had breakfast or at least a cup of tea before he left home this morning. Actually, he wasn’t that picky- he would’ve settled for a gulp of Joelle’s frozen stack of OJ. He sighed, wondering if he could find the strength to trudge all the way home. It was at least another five minutes at best.

His eyes longingly searched up ahead, where the town park was and his gaze found a vendor who seemed to be handing out free ice creams to these little kids who were taking a break from their see-saws and child’s play swings. He thought it was a bit too chilly for ice creams, especially for small kids- even in broad daylight, so he silently thanked that he was no longer a child.

He patted his pockets for change and grinned.

 

Louis narrowed his eyes, for Edward had glanced back anxiously for the third time in four minutes. He quickly turned his back, pretending to be engrossed in the hills he could faintly see beyond the town. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Liam’s number.

‘Yellow, red and blue, ello Lou?’

Louis huffed, half in exhaustion and half in irritation. ‘That isn’t remotely amusing’

Liam laughed, ‘Always nice hearing from you too, what’s up?’

Louis forgot his prior agitation and smiled widely, ‘I found him’ he said happily.

‘Who?’ He heard Liam’s confusion but he was practically prancing as he (in his mind) agilely stalked his…prey. ‘Was Harry lost?’

Louis scoffed, though he wasn't surprised Liam had jumped to that conclusion. 

It'd happened before. ‘No, I found HIM’

His voice sounded shrill and he coughed and spun around again to the hills as he saw Edward glance back again with a distraught look of confusion on his face. Liam made a sound of wonder and Louis treaded up the hill backwards in delight, ‘I found him and you twats were wrong’

Liam’s voice turned guilty, ‘There’s no need to call us that Louis’

‘beep beep beep’

Louis ignored Liam, glancing at the screen to see Harry’s name and let out another triumphant cheer. ‘Alright Liam I’ve got to go he’s stopped now’

Liam stuttered, ‘What? Who’s stopped? Where’s Harry? Where are you? Louis are you following him? Louis tell where are yo-‘

Louis hung up, slipping his phone back into his pocket. Watching in amusement as Edward swam his way through a small throng of children crowding around a middle aged man’s vendor and playfully bargained his way in getting an ice cream before the others.

Louis’ raised his eyebrows, noticing how he and Harry were nearly the same in the way they interacted with other people. A bit too friendly for their own goods. 

He followed him casually to where he had just sat down at the bench, licking at an ice cream that clashed too well with his silly jumper.

His silly, obscenely too bright pink jumper.

‘Hi pal, mind if I..?’ he mumbled, trying not to seem over eager.

Louis waited for a split second and sat himself down, trying to sit as far as possible without setting off Edward's attention. 

Edward had made a grunt noise of approval but hadn’t looked at Louis’ because of his keen investment in his strawberry mess of goodness.

Louis studied his face and he honestly couldn’t help but be a little bit stunned (or maybe a lot), they were close enough completely identical. He could see that his eyes were blue, and maybe his nose was a bit straighter, his curls a lot more defined since Harry had begun styling his. 

His gaze had caught Edward’s attention despite his best efforts and he slowly met Louis’ cerulean stare.

"Oh God" he breathed, pink stains at the corners of his lips.

Louis grin widened, almost uncanny to the Cheshire cat.

"God isn’t here mate, but I’m glad you know who I am"

 

**

 

Harry swore.

In his agitated state he stood up from his comfortable spot on the sofa and shrugged on his black leather jacket Louis had told him was too fancy to bring. His glanced into the mirror by the door, sweeping his hair across his face and wiping at his eyes.

He picked up the room keys, his wallet, and his phone- stuffing them into his pocket. A slight smirk ghosted his lips as he noticed all the visible bulges because of his fitting black skinny jeans and spent a minute pulling them all out again. He sighed, annoyed at how without human contact he resorts to be amused by silly things as he fixes his sun glasses on and steps out into the little hall and hiding his room key into a random pot plant as he passes.

Surely, no one would see it there.

He held his wallet and phone in a tight grip and made his way towards the exit when an elderly lady caught his attention. He realized she must be the land lady Louis mentioned and he smiled politely, she was trying to drag a few bags of groceries behind her as she made for the counter. 

Out of sheer Harry style, he quickly went over to her and hoisted the bags up- helping her to the first room of the building. She smiled gratefully, and he thought she looked familiar while she called him son and she beckoned him to get her keys and open the door. He swiftly unlocked it and swung it open, dropping all of the bags onto the nearest table and backing towards the exit.

"Thanks son, such a sweetheart"

Harry grinned, lifting his shades off and placing it in his hair, feeling happy that he could still do a good deed without being noticed by the world and pegged that he was doing it for fame and God knows what. He nodded, "You’re welcome, have a good day".

The old woman met his gaze and her smile faltered, "Oh dear, what’s happened to you?"

Harry panicked, touching his face. "What do you mean?" 

She ambled towards him, gazing curiously up at him.

"Why are you always changing? You looked so sweet in pink"

Harry’s nose crinkled, pink?

"Um.." he started, but she had steadily gripped his jacket, pulling him down to her level as she reached out and patted his hair in place. "I don’t know how you’re expecting to sway Joelle looking like a leather clad nitwit" she muttered, glancing at his clothes in distaste.

Harry’s eyes widened in disbelief, forgetting momentarily that she was obviously confused about his identity as nitwit fluttered stingingly through his mind, "Excuse me?"

She tutted again, "Does your mother know you dress like this after you leave home?"

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry, instead he mumbled something unintelligible and walked out the door. Shrugging out of his jacket and throwing it, it landed on the pot plant with the key, inevitably bending it so its long ferns brushed the floor below.

He knew he was probably drawing more attention to it, but he couldn’t care less.

 

"Go away" Edward mumbled, averting his gaze.

Louis grinned, "Why?"

"Because you’re annoying, irritating and stupid" Edward grumbled lowly, it should have been offensive but it just made Louis laugh childishly.

"Oh come on lad, you know we’re going to be best mates!"

Edward inwardly cringed, best mates? How hateful.

They sat in silence for about half a minute, Edward was trying his hardest not to get annoyed by Louis’ staring… and Louis was trying his hardest not to reach out and prod Edward in the face to see if he was real. He was baffled at how they almost nearly sounded the same, their voices were both drawls, low and slow.

"So…?" Louis said awkwardly, now aware of how intensely he was staring Edward down when he moved and Edward flinched in response. 

"What?" Edward asked bluntly, facing Louis and scrutinizing the pop stars face with no abandon. His lips curled in immediate dislike and he frowned when Louis beamed at him.

"Where is he?" he continued, looking back to his entwined hands, sighing in defeat.

Louis fidgeted, "Harry? Somewhere… Are you brothers?"

He laughed harshly, "Hardly"

Louis thoughtfully glanced away, "Then what are you?"

Edward frowned, that was starting to sound like a good question.

"Are you sure you aren’t adopted?" Louis asked quickly, still not looking at him.

Edward’s lips twitched in amusement, "No I’m not, are you?"

Louis gasped, "What a rude bloody question"

Edward laughed dryly. "Your band mates must adore you"

Louis ignored his sarcastic jibe, finding him too interesting to be sassy.

Louis found that there were so many questions he just wasn’t sure what to say. 

Edward found that he didn’t mind Louis Tomlinson, and that irritated him more than the whole discovery.

 

Harry grumpily entered the store, his arms wrapped around himself. 

He had tried phoning Liam but he hadn't answered, he had already spoken to Niall and he knew Zayn was with his family so he didn't disturb him. He stubbornly dragged his feet, mumbling under his breath. 

"Stupid Louis, stupid Bromsgrove, stupid eggs"

His eyes flickered over to the egg tray shelf before they landed on a picture of a cute cartoon egg and his frown softened, he glanced around and reached over and patted a tray in apology. Quickly he adjusted himself, walking away and rolling his eyes at himself.

All he wanted was for Louis to get over his little faze so the two of them could go back to London where atleast he'd had something to do during the day rather than waiting around for Louis who apparently had found better things to do than remain in Harry's company. He grumpily made a round around the store, not finding anything to catch his eye.

He debated walking back to his current state of place but decided against it.

He wouldn't be bored just because he was alone. 

He pulled out his phone, trying Louis once again.

 

Louis ran his fingers through his hair, annoyed.

"Just this once, come on mate"

Edward shook his head, "I'm not going to let you dress me up"

Louis bit down on his bottom lip, unable to hide his growing excitement at the fact that he had a life sized Harry doll that he could do whatever he wanted with- of course, he knew he had the actual Harry, but he was a twat and never let Louis style him.

He huffed, "How about coloured contacts then?"

Edward's blue eye's narrowed, "Whats wrong with my eyes?"

Louis halted, studying him before he grinned, "Nothing, but..." he trailed off, his eyes scanning Edward's lanky and quite unstylish frame. Edward frowned, his lips curling "But what popstar?"

Louis shook his head, "Please?"

Edward laughed humorously, "Oh, you're in Bromsgrove, even if I let you- you'd never find those kind of glamorous things here"

Louis grimaced at the nickname he knew was suddenly going to be used by Edward as long as they remained acquaintances, but shrugged it off- raising an eyebrow. 

"You underestimate my power Eddy"

Edward hummed, "Just like how you underestimate the size of your head?"

Louis chuckled, "You're funny"

Edward hung his head, sighing when Louis phone stirred the air between them. Louis fished it out of his pocket, glancing at the number of missed calls with his eyes widening ever so slightly.

"Hello?"

"Where are you Lou?"

Louis glanced at Edward hastily, "At the park, you?"

He heard Harry groan, "I'm at the store"

Louis looked over at Edward again, watching him as he eyed him curiously. "Oh. Uh, I'll be back soon, could you get me some crisps?"

He heard Harry mumble something that sounded a lot like 'Stupid arse' before he hung up, and he laughed, returning his attention back to Edward who had been watching him.

"Want me to take you home?" Louis asked innocently.

Edward's whole demeanour solemnly swore that he would rather be anywhere else than sat here with Louis Tomlinson discussing his troublesome dilemma, but of course- Louis himself did not care less. He found it amusing how he seemed to detest him and everything he stood for while his best friend loved him and everything One Direction had from their massive success. He also found it amusing how a ghost of a smirk curled his lips at his words before it disappeared with a roll of the eyes and thinned lips. 

He tapped his chin in imaginary thought, clearly teasing. "Let me think..." he mused, pausing dramatically. Louis held back from swearing at him (because a) they just met b) he kept having to remind himself he wasn't Harry and he knew nothing about him).

Edward chuckled, "Thanks but no thanks popstar"

Louis' eyebrows knitted together in frustration, "Please?"

Edward groaned, wanting to tease the older boy who looked like a rugged rebel but acted like a baby or a puppy but just shrugged, "Why?"

Louis' smiled brightly, "Because, won't it be fun?"

Edward raised his eyebrows and Louis' added hastily, "Plus, if we're lucky. Harry will bring us crisps"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7,8 together :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confliction

"This is absolutely ridiculous" Edward groaned out.

I laughed, patting him lightly on the head from where he sat on the sofa as I threw a crumpled shirt in his direction. He picked it up daintily between his fingers as I watched him in fascination. He mimicked Harry as he drew the material to his face, his nose sniffing and crinkling in distaste as he held it out.

I had managed to drag him back to our place, and he happily walked ahead of me as we strolled towards it- greeting the little old lady I kept seeing with a hearty smile and a pleasant wave. He seemed to know her well, because she had opened her mouth to say something and he raised his brow, "Yes Ma'am, I'll tell mum!" and she quietened, smiling wisely, though as he strutted past I saw her warily glance at his pink jumper, eyebrow piqued.

He deliberately paused in the hall, his tall frame blocking the way as I nearly stumbled into him in my distraction. I swore, pushing him away and he chuckled, shaking his head in amusement as I held myself back from lashing out playfully the way I did with Harry.

I was still trying to wrap my head around this whole twin thing.

Well Edward claimed they weren't exactly twins, so maybe the world and its doppleganger effects were finally happening and I could have a twin too. I mean factly, it is said that with every human there is seven other people that looks a lot like them somewhere in the world (aside from siblings because duh). My eyes' widened at the thought and I couldn't help be playfully befuddled as a loud thud caught my attention, my gaze snapping towards the door.

 

Harry walked in breezily, in his hand he was holding his phone to his ear as he muttered tiredly into it. I didn't hear much as my gaze swiveled from Harry who was obliviously shutting the door behind him to Edward who was midway pulling the shirt I threw him over his head, his limbs frozen mid air awkwardly as he watched Harry walk in.

My eyes flitted momentarily to his bare torso, noting how bare it looked when all I saw on Harry were literally birds and butterflies. And even though I knew it was entirely wrong to be secretly thrilled that they were about to meet, I was. And I was going to prove Harry wrong, so that was a good thing too, but an instinctive wave of panic blanketed my body faster than I could think twice about it as I realized the seriousness of the situation.

 

"Liam" Harry tutted loudly, "-i've got you alright?" 

He posed it as a question, and sighed when he heard the response. "Call you later?" his tone soothing, as I watched him drop the bags on the counter before swiveling to face me, eyes scanning my frame. "-he's here anyway. Yeah, I'll let him know" he continued, I raised my eyebrows and he ignored me. "Alright, okay Liam" he sighed again, "-okay, bye mate"

He hung up, nodding at me before raising his finger in haste- spinning around and rummaging through one of the plastics. I glanced at Edward again, to see him still transfixed on Harry, while his hands tugged about his torso- trying to get the shirt to sit proper.

Harry paused, pulling out two bags of crisps. 

"Okay, Lou" he said seriously. 

I raised my eyebrows again, thoroughly and absolutely mind boggled on how he was just so daft to not notice Edward who was sat basically across me. What did he think was going on, we had a magical mirror?

"-I got Doritos, and they had Walkers" he says proudly, holding out the bags to me before he noticed my expression.

His grin promptly faded, and to say this moment didn't play out in a dramatic slow motion sort of way wouldn't do it justice, at all. His eyes flashed to Edward's then met mine, looking hurt- and faintly annoyed, but not surprised. Edward stood up, tugging at the shirt and I watched as Harry's lips pulled in distaste at his actions.

"You're stretching it" he said.

Edward glanced at me, then slowly looked back at Harry- as if to make sure Harry was in fact indirecting him. He might as well had pointed at himself and cocked his eyebrow. 

"What?" he replied lowly, not looking amused.

Harry calmly placed the crisp bags on the counter, completely abandoning them. And he slowly walked over to Edward, until they were at eye level. 

"You're stretching it" he repeated, his eyes cold as his appraised Edward's torso, "-my shirt".

**

Harry Style's green eyes narrowed, and they seemed to darken as he stood a few inches from me, his face inches from mine. I fought the instant irritation to pull the shirt off childishly, so I just shrugged, a small smile flitting across my face at the action.

He scoffed, crossing his arms. 

I wasn't actually this bold in all honesty, I wanted to apologize myself- and smooth down the material with my fingers and ask him if it was okay when I was done, but I didn't. It seemed odd that he was infront of me now, after all those months since I've found out about him and seen him plastered on magazines and over the internet- I felt a lot of emotions.

One of them, which was clearly mirrored in his eyes, was hatred.

Louis chuckled, in what I would think was awkwardly from the other side of the room where he stood watching us with wide eyes. Harry blinked, and slowly reverted his eyes to him and I followed suit. 

Louis preened self consciously from the sudden attention and shrugged at Harry, mouthing a 'What?' before turning away towards the loo, "-suddenly I need to go!" he said, not looking back. He coughed, "Maybe you could like... talk... or something"

The door shut behind him and Harry grimaced, and I leaned backwards onto the sofa. Harry swore, spinning around before facing me again, his face scrunched up in annoyance as his eyes thirstily scanned my face before sighing.

"Wh- what?"

I raised my eyebrows, "What, what?"

He shook his head, not having it. "What are you doing here?"

I blanched, stopping myself from pushing my glasses up against my nose to get a better look at him. "You know who I am?"

He spun around again, his fists curling at his sides as he shook his head again. His free hand reaching up to run a hand through his hair, fisting them anxiously. "Wh- what?"

I wanted to reach out and thump him across the head, or better yet- reach out and kick him in the balls- but I felt like that was something a friend would do, and we weren't friends.

He shrugged, ignoring me as he collapsed on the end of the sofa I had already declared as my own. Louis stepped back into the room, he had obviously hoped that the two boys infront of him had listened to his insanely logical idea when he had been away to 'get to know eachother by talking' but apparently the suggestion was in vain.

"So what did I mi-" Louis halted, his eyes growing wide once again as the two boys glanced up at him, their brows pinched in annoyance and their frowns matching. Louis gaped, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips, "You're miming!"

Harry and Edward huffed, "We are not" they defended, indignation clouding their features as they glanced at each other at the unison, surprise and wonder in their expression before they both directed their gazes to the opposite ends of the rooms, crossing their arms and putting their left leg to rest on their right as they regained the glum demeanor and Louis grinned.

They had more in common than they and he thought.

And that was pretty amazing.

 

**

Harry had inadvertently excused himself from the room.

A door slammed shut loudly, echoing in the suddenly silent room.

I ran my hands through my hair, groaning loudly. "Louis, you're a dick"

Louis blinked, unfazed. "You're Edward right?"

I shook my head, "That isn't actually funny"

He opened his mouth to say something, before his eyes fell to my arms, a brief flicker of recognition in his eyes before his lips thinned and he nodded glumly. "Sorry mate, didn't know that was going to happen to be honest"

I ignored him, "What is his deal?"

A message alert disrupted him from answering my question, and he pulled his phone out of his pocket, a small smile of chagrin on his face. I raised my eyebrows, and when he met my gaze his eyes seemed to glint.

He swallowed loudly, and he laughed. "Want to try something?"

 

A couple of minutes later, Louis was staring at Edward apprehensively. His bottom lip tucked between his teeth as he shook his head ruefully, "Nah, won't work, take it off"

Edward rolled his eyes, not wanting to oblige, but not wanting to cause a scene that would have Harry return from his safe haven. He had thought if it had come to worse (it had, they had met) he would confront Harry. The fact that Harry seemed to even know who he was had him stumped.

He decided to harbor on ignoring reality.

Just for a little while longer.

So he studied his (-well, Harry's) shirt indifferently, and shrugged. "Why?"

Louis huffed, "Have you ever like, I mean-" he paused, and he looked conflicted, like he didn't have to worry about what he said next often. "-have you ever like, pretended to be, um, Harry?"

His eyes searched Edward's as he visibly flinched. He let out a brash, humorless laugh. "Why would I popstar?"

Louis glanced down, "I dunno" he shrugged, looking up. "Why not?"

Edward piqued an eyebrow, suddenly suspicious. "Why?"

Louis grinned, his eyes crinkling and Edward rolled his eyes in disgust at how someone could just look like a ball of sunshine without prompt, it was annoying.

He lifted up his phone half heartedly, "Liam, you know Liam yeah? uh, Liam Payne?"

Edward rolled his eyes again, this habit was becoming essentially more frequent since a few hours ago. "What of him?" he replied instead.

Louis chuckled, "He wants to, uh, he's curious about what happened today, he wants to Skype"

Edward froze, and Louis shrugged. "It'll be fun"

Edward doubted it.

 

Harry fisted his hair in his hands, whining loudly.

What the hell was that even about? He thought angrily.

And why the hell had Louis given that kid his clothes? They were his.

He grumbled to himself, why was Louis such a dick?

He felt like all of the questions whirring in his head could possibly be answered if he bothered to open his door and ask them. But he didn't want to. He didn't want to think about how real it was. How real he was.

He thought about the food he left on the counter and his stomach grumbled in protest. He wondered idly if Louis had the brains to put the food away, because he had bought bacon and other frozen stuff as well. Probably not.

He sighed into his palm.

He thought about the leather jacket he'd left outside, the one that Louis hadn't even bothered to pick up and his scowl widened. It all made sense now. The little old lady and her feeble comments. The waves he received from the overly merry people of this town. How no one bothered with Louis when sometimes that's all they bothered with. He didn't mind. He was just majorly creeped out.

He thought about Edward. He thought about his stupidly blue eyes and how aside from that they could be called identical. He thought about the things that settled in his bones and in his chest when he realized with a sad deflation that his endless theories about this kid when he was younger that everyone denied was true. He thought about his father, and his eyes squeezed shut.

They weren't twins.

He had admitted this once, and it was so hard he never wanted to again.

He thought about how sure he was that Louis was wrong. He thought about how even though he was adamant to prove Lou wrong, that night, he had lain in bed wondering if he was right. That maybe those three year old conspiracies weren't all exactly myths, that they had a possibility to be believed, to be true.

He thought about all of this and sat up from his bed, angrily fisting off his shirt, the heat in the room suddenly too much as he tried to wade out of the mess that was his self misery.

 

"Hey mate" Louis waved, in the general direction of his laptop, to Liam, who was frantically trying to set up an angle from where he was sitting with his iPad pressed near his face.

Edward was standing in the kitchen, trying not to be a part of everything as he slowly and unwillingly put the groceries away. He had picked up habits from his mother, not liking grocery bags and things littered everywhere. He had pointed out to Louis about the jacket that was outside and Louis had shrugged, prompted that Harry would bring it in.

He didn't.

So after he was done with the groceries, (abstaining from picking at the banana's) he crept towards the door and opened it, Louis had poked his head towards him, squinting threateningly in a 'Don't you even try it' kind of way before he redirected his attention to the scruffy boy that looked a lot like David Beckham (don't even) who was laughing happily. Edward sighed, reaching down for the jacket, picking it up and tossing it over his shoulder before he closed the door behind him.

Feeling like he just missed his only opportunity to leave unscathed as Louis checked on him again with a wide smile. He beckoned Edward on, thumbing up at the jacket and gesturing with his free hand to put it on. Edward shook his head frantically and Louis nodded back at him.

He wanted to punch him.

He threw the jacket in his direction before thinking 'Screw it' as he opened the cabinet and brought out a packet of crisps. He tried to awkwardly plant himself on the kitchen counter before Louis was calling out in a low teasing voice, "Harry?" he seemed to laugh, delighted at something Liam said before he called out again, "Edward Styles don't you make me come get you"

He then realised Louis was talking to him.

He grimaced, dropping the packet once the sour taste of the words 'Edward' and 'Styles' in the same sentence repeated itself dramatically in his mind before he raised his hands up in a protesting motion, mouthing a harsh, 'What?' at Louis who laughed.

"C'mere" was all he said, patting the space beside him.

To say Edward blinked stupidly for a couple of seconds would be a politeness to him he thought he probably didn't deserve. He shuffled forward, propping himself on the right edge of the settee. Louis wasn't deterred, he just paused in whatever he was saying to Liam and shifted over, till he was close enough to see that he needed to shave and that Liam was grinning at him happily.

"Harry!" he said, before his smile dimmed. "What's wrong?"

Louis chuckled, "Nothing really, he came home to a bit of a shock"

Liam raised his eyebrows, "Oh?"

And if I knew any better I would think this was some type of innuendo, but I had no time to say this thought to the world at hand- Liam and Louis, because, at that moment, Harry sauntered out of his room.

I followed his silhouette curiously as he passed behind us towards the kitchen, where he fingered the open packet of crisps with a sour turn of his lips before he picked it up half heartedly. Liam at this point, had grown silent, and Louis' expression was torn between pure ecstasy or pure fear as Harry strolled back to us, his eyes lowering to the laptop screen to me, before he addressed the laptop again.

"Hey Liam" he paused, unsure of what to do. "Uh, yeah"

Then he was gone.

I glanced at Louis, who was glancing at Liam, who looked like he had dropped the iPad on his face with how close his face was pressed against it. He gaped, staring at me.

"Louis" he said slowly, "What. The. Fuck?"

Harry continued to calmly walk towards his room, where after he had managed to shut the door, collapsed on his feet. His head not so softly hitting the door behind him as he tucked his legs closer to him and sadly rested his face on his knees.

"What the fuck" he whispered breathily.

He was no longer hungry.

The stupid packet of crisps was tauntingly spread on the floor beside him, and his brow furrowed. Did he really just see that? It was unreal.

It was almost like he was in some sick alternate universe where he could see a life that looked a lot like his own but wasn't. A third person perspective on a two person story. He sighed, he was being too sappy and sentimental. It was silly.

He just wanted to know why Edward was allowed to just appear.

To just appear, like he had disappeared, like it would mean nothing.

It didn't mean nothing.

Not to Harry.

And as he sat there, trying to decide whether to be extremely depressed or extremely angry he pressed his palm into his eyes until he saw stars.

This wasn't okay.

But, for his self sanity, he was going to pretend it was.

He was good at this, after all.


End file.
